Fix You
by Jess M. Cullen
Summary: Realidade ou Fantasia? Eu tinha uma vida perfeita e não sabia como tudo tinha acabado. Eu fui tirada da minha realidade para um tempo desconhecido, eu tinha que saber quem errou, eu ou Edward. Mas o mais importante, eu tinha que consertar tudo. Luzes vão te guiar até em casa E aquecer teus ossos E eu tentarei, consertar você


**N/A:**One-shot! Beward!  
Bem diferente, nada aqui é real. Se for, eu não sei também rs  
Aventurem-se por esta diferente e mágica história de amor.  
Música sugerida: Fix You - Coldplay

* * *

_**FIX YOU**_

"Bom dia!" - Edward me acordou com pequenos beijos nos ombros. Eu senti minhas pernas nuas de encontro às suas, entrelaças e pegajosas de suor, não abri os olhos e senti sua mão fazendo carinhos circulares em meu quadril exposto.

"Bom dia Edward." - abri meus olhos com preguiça ainda bocejando, vi seus pequenos olhos verdes de sono brilharem. - "Não quero ir hoje." - me encolhi contra o seu peito de frente a ele. Edward abaixou sua cabeça dando um beijo carinhoso em minha testa.

"Tudo bem, hoje é o seu aniversário, só faremos o que você desejar." - suspirei sentando na cama, ajeitei a alça da minha camiseta. - "Parabéns minha linda." - sorri agradecendo. Procurei minha calcinha e a vesti, vi ele vestindo sua boxer.

"Estou querendo ir à praia hoje." - entrei no banheiro escovando os meus dentes, ele me seguiu e abriu a gaveta. - "Já acabou." - vimos a falta de preservativos ali.

"Isso é tão sem necessidade." - reclamou, ele sempre reclamava, dizia que seria impossível eu engravidar daquele jeito e que como ele perdeu a _virgindade_ comigo, o risco de doenças era zero. Mesmo assim eu temia demais, e era muito nova para me dispor à qualquer risco.

"Eu tenho medo de escapar ou escorregar, não posso correr riscos."

"Isso não vai acontecer. Bella, eu tenho controle sobre _ele_, não tem como escapar e entrar no lugar errado inconscientemente!" - me abraçou por trás e sorriu vendo algo atrás do meu pacote de absorventes.

"Melhor prevenir, eu tenho uma grande carreira para seguir." - insisti. Felizmente, _para mim,_ Edward me amava demais para sequer tentar ir contra minhas vontades.

"Eu sei e você não irá mudar por causa disso." - assenti. - "Somos mais importantes do que nossas profissões." - assenti agora sem tanta certeza. - "Vamos tomar banho, noiva?"

"Sim, mas não juntos, sabe que eu sou tímida!"

"Só não é de baixo dos lençóis." - era verdade. Aquela era uma maneira de ele não me ver, não fazermos coisas que passam do limite, segurá-lo e casar virgem. Expulsei ele do banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, eu esperava que o que fazíamos fosse o suficiente por anos, minhas amigas diziam que era, pelo menos por uns dois anos, depois disso tinham que usar os lábios, o famoso oral que eu nem queria saber, eu havia pulado a parte das mãos e seios, aquilo não era ótimo, mas era bom.

Edward me mostrou a camisinha que ele tinha achado. Tentou descer a minha calcinha, mas eu não deixei. Agora não era hora de sexo. De noite, quem sabe, para comemorar.

Nos vestimos, tomamos café da manhã com os meus pais.

Sim, eles sabiam que Edward dormia aqui por muitas noites e realmente não se importavam.

Edward e eu éramos noivos há alguns meses, mesmo sendo novos demais, a idade nunca foi empecilho na certeza do amor que sentíamos um pelo outro e sabíamos que a vida é curta demais para ficar protelando.

Tivemos o apoio da nossa família, mesmo no começo eles pensando ser uma loucura por querermos casar sem eu estar grávida, bem, em pleno século XXI, o que justifica um casamento cedo muitas vezes é a chegada de um bebê, mas assim que entenderam nossos motivos só nos deram uma condição, que não fizéssemos nada que poderia acabar com os nossos sonhos, e sinceramente, um filho agora acabaria com toda a minha carreira de atriz de musicais que eu arduamente estudava para ter, eu fazia já alguns musicais por aqui e me sentia maravilhosamente bem em cima do palco vendo meu talento ser reconhecido, sei que essa estrada é longa e complicada, mas eu vou conseguir.

"Tem certeza de que você não quer nada de aniversário?" - Edward me perguntou pela milésima vez.

"Tenho sim. Seu amor já é o suficiente para mim." - sorri acariciando sua bochecha.

"Eu te amo para sempre e sempre." - nossa frase, nossa marca de amor registrada.

"Eu também." - andávamos de mãos dadas perto de uma praia, olhando a paisagem notei uma loja de artigos esotéricos¹. - "Aquilo ali parece ser interessante. Vamos entrar?"

_¹Hoje em dia o termo é mais ligado ao misticismo, ou seja, à busca de supostas verdades e leis últimas que regem todo o universo, porém ligando ao mesmo tempo o natural com o sobrenatural. - Fonte Wikipédia_

"Vamos, não sei o que pode ter de interessante num monte de caloteiros, mas enfim..." - deu de ombros.

"Obrigada, você é o namorado mais perfeito que existe." - dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Noivo Isabella, sou seu noivo!" - mesmo eu sendo nova, a gente havia dado uma bela festa de noivado, a gente se amava, tempo não importa.

"Ok." - lhe dei um selinho enquanto entrávamos. - "Boa tarde." - falei a jovem com cabelos grisalhos, é eu não estou vendo errado, é uma jovem com cabelos compridos e inteiramente brancos.

"Boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-los?"

"A gente só está dando uma olhada, mais por curiosidade... Aqui tem alguma cigana?" - a garota riu, li em seu crachá, seu nome era Hannah.

"Cigana não, mas se vocês quiserem saber algo sobre o futuro, eu dou consultas."

"Mas você é tão nova!" - Edward não podia ficar quieto.

"Minha experiência está visível nos meus cabelos." - me segurei para não rir, aquilo era tão apelativo.

"Essas pessoas fazem de tudo por dinheiro." - ele murmurou baixo o suficiente para eu ouvir, mas pela expressão da garota eu sabia que ela havia ouvido também.

"Venham!" - ela chamou.

"Não, vamos embora Bella." - tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia em meu rosto, colocando atrás de minha orelha.

"Ah, não agora que eu estou curiosa vou até o fim." - falei decidida, é Edward não tinha nenhum poder sobre mim, por mais que eu o amasse.

Hannah nos levou a uma saleta nos fundos, havia uma mesa com uma toalha roxa sobre ela, procurei por uma bola de cristal ou até mesmo um aquário vazio de cabeça para baixo, mas não havia nada. Apenas algumas pedrinhas coloridas, o que eu achei lindo para decoração, ela acendeu duas pequenas velas brancas e espalhou algumas cartas. O ambiente estava um pouco escuro.

"Vamos jogar baralho agora? Pôquer ou vinte e um?" - riu com escárnio.

"Xiu Edward!"

"Quem irá tirar?"

"Eu!" - respondi empolgada, ela pediu para que eu separasse três cartas, o fiz. Ela virou as três. A justiça, a torre e a estrela. Eu não entendia nada daquilo.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu vejo um rompimento, desconfianças e muita tristeza, a justiça significa uma busca, busca pela verdade, uma decisão e a estrela o bem, o otimismo. Vocês passarão por muita coisa antes de serem felizes. Acontecerá uma grande briga que acarretará em maiores consequências, eu vejo muito sofrimento. Cometerão um grande erro e você não conseguirá perdoar."

"O quê? O que acontecerá?"

"Não sei." - esbarrei em uma carta que caiu no chão, eu a peguei.

"O julgamento."

"Boas novas. Eu até posso te ajudar a consertar as coisas, Edward errará muito, mas não mais que você."

"Eu não farei nada Bells, nunca te magoarei." - ele tinha razão. - "Essa mulher é uma louca que quer separar o nosso amor."

"Eu sei, eu não acreditarei nela, vamos embora." - fui me levantar, mas ela segurou o meu pulso, senti uma forte corrente elétrica, com um choque gigantesco, fazendo com que a minha visão escurecesse, e meu corpo parecesse se desmanchar em partículas, a vertigem era enorme, em questão de segundos minha visão voltou ao normal com uma rapidez assustadora, mas não mais assustador do que estava acontecendo, eu estava em um quarto, havia um homem na minha frente, eu chorava sem parar e não sabia o porquê.

"Fica calma linda, eu te disse que Edward não prestava." - ele me abraçou, olhei para o notebook aberto em minha frente com um vídeo de sexo, as duas pessoas eram muito conhecidas para mim, eu reconheceria o meu corpo e o de Edward sempre. - "Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar esse vídeo de circulação."

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso."

"Quem diria que seu namorado perfeito fosse fazer uma sacanagem dessas com você." - ele me abraçou. - "Só porque nós estamos dormindo juntos, ele devia entender que você não o ama mais." - ele me deu um selinho. - "Ele precisa saber que nós dois estamos juntos." - era o que eu estava entendendo?

Eu estava traindo o Edward, o amor da minha vida? E Edward havia me exposto dessa maneira? Mas quem era este homem ao meu lado? Olhei para as mãos da garota no vídeo pausado, havia uma aliança prata reluzindo no meu dedo, minhas unhas grandes pintadas com um esmalte escuro, preto, meu cabelo estava um tom quase no vermelho, quando eu havia pintado? Eu gostava tanto do meu castanho escuro, meu cabelo estava longo e completamente liso, meus seios maiores e mais redondos, reconheci silicone no mesmo instante, havia uma tatuagem de estrela em meu ombro, eu parecia mais alta e mais magra, eu estava estranha.

"Está vendo o quão linda é?" - Fiquei em pé me encarando no espelho. A imagem que eu via agora não condizia com a do vídeo, aquela sim no espelho era eu. - "Está um pouco diferente agora, seios menores, mas isso é bom também." - quase vomitei de nojo deste desconhecido quando ele tentou tocar meus seios.

"Eu preciso falar com o Edward." - saí do local em que eu estava, não sei como, mas sabia exatamente aonde ir. Andei escutando muita zoação sobre mim, nunca me senti tão humilhada. Entrei no quarto dele.

"Bella, amor me perdoe." - se levantou tocando o meu rosto.

"Eu não estou entendendo nada, como viemos parar aqui?" - tirei sua mão de meu rosto, mas não a soltei.

"Do que você está falando?" - ele me olhou com estranheza. - "Amor, me escuta, aquele vídeo..."

"Você colocou um vídeo nosso na internet! Por quê?"

"Eu não, me roubaram, eu jamais faria isso com você!"

"Mas Edward, amor, vamos conversar, a gente resolve isso tudo."

"Só diz que me perdoa, a gente estava se divertindo tanto, quem ia saber no que aquele vídeo ia dar."

"Nos divertindo?"

"É, foi tão difícil a gente ficar juntos de novo, lembra que a ideia foi sua, nós queríamos nos ver em ação, a gente achou aquela ideia tão excitante, logo agora que estávamos quase voltando, isso até você me trair de novo."

"Eu não... Eu te amo!" - minha voz saiu estridente.

"Não sei." - foi sincero, eu conseguia ver a incerteza em seus olhos.

"Você ainda me ama? Independente do que aconteceu?"

"Amo, mais que tudo, e eu vou te ajudar a criar o nosso bebê."

"Que bebê?" - eu estava grávida?

"O nosso amor, escuta você bateu a cabeça? Tá tão estranha. Além de que mudou seu visual."

"Não gosta assim?"

"Amo, parece quando a gente se conheceu, eu te achava tão linda, até mais do que quando você decidiu mudar, colocar esses seios falsos." - fiz uma careta levando minhas mãos instintivamente aos meus seios, tudo ali era natural.

"Eles não são falsos."

"Fico feliz que os tenha tirado." - ele passou a mão neles, me assustei e bati em suas mãos. - "Do jeito que eu gosto, o cabelo que eu gosto, sem tatuagens, você até está mais encorpada, eu me preocupei com a sua saúde." - suspirei.

"Aquela não era eu. Eu não estou entendendo nada, a gente estava no meu aniversário e depois aquela vidente me segurou e eu acho que desmaiei, não lembro mais de nada."

"Do que você está falando?" - perguntou confuso segurando em minhas mãos.

"Edward eu te mato!" - uma mulher entrou no quarto, me assombrei ao vê-la, era eu ali, eu mais velha e diferente, eu com os olhos ardendo em raiva, eu era outra pessoa. Como se tivesse me olhando no espelho, era uma sensação horrível.

"Para tudo? Eu sei que eu não estou bêbado, então por que eu estou vendo duas_Bellas_?"

"OMG! Esta garota parece minha gêmea cinco anos mais nova. Quem é você? Eu não bebi hoje, tenho certeza. E eu parei com as drogas pelo meu filho." - Edward murmurou um_amém._

"Eu sou você há alguns anos atrás, você parece uma versão mais velha de mim toda estragada. A onde você estava com a cabeça para trair o Edward, ele é uma pessoa tão especial e me ama, ama você sei lá."

"Então somos a mesma pessoa, sabia que a droga um dia iria afetar o meu cérebro." - pensou por um momento, acreditando naquela loucura, era incrível como ela e Edward acreditaram fácil em mim, mas também não existia outra explicação plausível para aquilo. - "Esse idiota postou um sex tape nosso! Como você não está com raiva também?"

"Porque aquela no vídeo não sou eu, é alguém que se depender de mim, olhando como eu te vejo agora, nunca será." - ela fez careta.

"Você é um passado que eu não quero lembrar, tão boba e infantil, via o mundo colorido, a vida não é assim." - eu entendi tudo, tudo o que a Hannah falou, os erros que ela alertou, ela havia me dado uma chance de mudar tudo, não sofrer tanto, eu vim para ajudar a mim mesma e ao Edward e eu iria fazê-lo, só faltava descobrir como. Era a minha missão.

"Olha, pode parecer loucura, mas eu vim do-"

"Futuro?"

"Não, passado, agora que eu entendi, vim consertar uma burrada que os dois fizeram!"

"Você está louca garota?"

"Escute ela, Bella ruiva." - Edward falou tentando nos distinguir.

"E pode ir se acalmando, você está grávida e eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao nosso filho." - falei.

"Eu não posso acreditar que esteja escutando isso, vim aqui para acabar com o Edward." - ela mostrou uma arma presa à sua coxa, completamente insana. - "Mas ao te ver perdi até a vontade." - ela foi até a porta do quarto. - "Caso você ainda não tenha percebido. Acabou!"

"Acabou quando você me traiu com aquele idiota do Mike."

"Não, acabou quando você se tornou apenas mais um na minha vida, você me traiu, você não é nada." - e com isso saiu.

"Oh Edward, eu sinto muito." - o abracei. Eu sabia que Edward não havia me traído, confiança é tudo.

"Tudo bem."

"Eu confio tanto em você."

"Eu também, eu confio em você, eu amo você, não ela. Eu não conheço ela e nem quero ficar perto dela."

"Mas ela está grávida!"

"Você está grávida! Eu posso estar doido, mas acho que agora que você já viu o que aconteceu deve voltar ao passado, para que quando chegarmos a esse ponto, você terá o poder de mudar tudo."

"Sim, eu entendi que essa é a minha missão, mas eu não sei como fazer para voltar ao passado."

"Eu gostaria de te ajudar, eu não sei o que fazer, fica difícil depois que se tenta de tudo e nada consegue, mas por enquanto... o que você fará?"

"Como assim?"

"Você não é estudante daqui, nem tem idade para isso." - assenti. - "Você não pode ficar no quarto da Isabella, ela é louca, não quero que faça nada de mal a você e será muito estranho você ir para casa dos meus sogros com essa aparência de adolescente, meu amor."

"Eu posso ficar aqui?" - mordi meu lábio inferior. Ele estava certo, eu não tinha para onde ir, mas conhecendo ele, eu estaria segura.

"Claro que sim, amor." - bocejei. - "Está com sono?" - fiz que sim.

"Não estou acostumada a dormir tarde."

"Eu entendo, tenho que dormir também, tenho uma prova importante amanhã." - olhei para as duas camas ali. - "Meu parceiro de quarto Jasper não dormirá aqui hoje, ele está com a namorada dele. Faria tão bem se você fosse amiga da Alice."

"Quem sabe um dia eu faço amizade com ela, mas ele estar com ela é bom, já estava imaginando se ficaria no chão."

"No chão jamais, amor." - ele me deu um selinho. - "Pode dormir comigo?"

"Não." - ele não era o meu Edward adolescente.

"Mas?"

"Entenda, eu vim do passado de quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, nós só fazíamos aquilo." - ele sorriu, corei forte, era o Edward mais velho, óbvio que eu mais velha tinha feito de tudo com ele, mas eu mesma ainda não, confuso, eu sei. - "A gente não..."

"Ah, mas se eu posso te adiantar não vai demorar muito." - ele sorriu malicioso e eu corei forte. - "Fica calma, eu vou agir como se eu tivesse a sua idade também, eu só quero ficar abraçado com você, matar a saudade do tempo que nos amávamos. A gente dormia junto, amor." - aceitei me deitando com ele na cama, de frente a ele, nos cobrimos. - "Eu tinha tanta saudade de você."

"Me diz por quê eu mudei?"

"Eu gostaria de saber o momento exato em que isso aconteceu também... A nova Isabella mudou muito, começou a andar com umas garotas fúteis, estranhas, eu não sei... Ela não mudou só aparentemente, se fosse isso eu estava sossegado. Mas o que aconteceu foi que ela se tornou outra pessoa, inconsequente, mesquinha, ela passou a fumar e olha que eu nem quero saber o que, frequenta as piores festas e dorme com muitas pessoas, homens e mulheres. Tudo isso porque ficou deslumbrada com o dinheiro, com a fama e a popularidade que seu talento estava trazendo." - deslumbrada... É, infelizmente eu não podia dizer que não corria o risco de isso acontecer.

"Como sabe que o filho é seu?"

"As contas batem, além de que por mais que fosse arriscado, ela fez um DNA fetal. Eu fui contra, mas ela nem se importa." - ele abaixou os olhos, acariciei desde sua têmpora até o seu maxilar. - "Ela pediu para que gravássemos nossa transa, o fiz, eu sempre fiz tudo por vocês, mas roubaram o meu computador e desde então ela vem me ameaçando."

"Eu acredito em você. Eu sempre acreditarei em você, aquela pessoa é um monstro. Ela não sou eu."

"Eu sei que não, meu amor." - acariciou meu rosto.

"Eu queria te perguntar tanta coisa!"

"Pode perguntar." - passou o braço sob a minha cabeça, me senti tão confortável ali.

"Eu estudo o quê?"

"Moda." - hein? Ele notou minha feição e riu. - "É, pode ter certeza que você só faz isso por um certificado, já que não precisa de dinheiro."

"Não preciso?" - não pelo dinheiro, mas eu amava cantar e atuar.

"Não, depois que nos casamos o seu avô lhe passou muitas ações e terras da Itália."

"Nos casamos? Quando?"

"No seu aniversário de dezenove anos." - ele sorriu, eu casei nova demais. - "Você estava tão linda!" - suspirou. - "Eu tenho as fotos, amanhã te mostro."

"Ok. Mas e a música?"

"Eu acho melhor não falarmos disso, você mudou, você não quer se esforçar para cantar, você não, ela..." - ele abaixou a cabeça para beijar-me.

"Acho melhor não, você estará traindo-me."

"Te trair com você mesma?" - revirei os olhos e o beijei, eu senti que ele precisava daquilo, seu beijo estava diferente, mas me trazia as antigas sensações, sua língua estava mais experiente em minha boca, eu tentei acompanhar o seu ritmo, mas logo me faltou o ar. - "Minha menina."

"Boa noite." - falei e fechei os olhos esperando que ao dormir acordasse em minha casa, com tudo nos conformes. Acordei revigorada, eu estava em casa, já que não sentia mais o Edward do meu lado, me espreguicei já sorrindo e louca para contar a ele o meu sonho louco, quando abri os meus olhos, me vi perdida no mesmo quarto de ontem, não era possível, não era um sonho, era real. Olhei para o lugar que Edward ocupou ontem ao meu lado e lá havia um bilhete.

_Você estava muito linda dormindo, para que eu te acordasse._

_Bom dia meu anjo, fui fazer aquela prova, logo estarei de volta, não saia daí, podem te confundir._

_Eu te amo._

_Edward._

"Oh... Bom dia Isabella." - um homem alto, magro, mas ainda assim musculoso, e tinha cabelo louro cor de mel me cumprimentou ao entrar no quarto. - "Eu sinto muito por ontem."

"Er, tudo bem. Jasper, certo?" - ele assentiu.

"Você está diferente, até sua voz..."

"Eu não sou quem você pensa que sou." - vi que ele não entendeu nada.

"Hein?"

"Eu sou... irmã da Isabella, sou Marie Swan." - ele fez uma feição de que havia entendido absolutamente tudo agora. Sei que não era certo mentir, mas somente Edward, Isabella e eu devíamos saber do acontecido, ninguém mais podia participar dessa loucura.

"Que bom, já estava pensando em consultar um oftalmologista. Você é mais nova que ela?" - assenti. - "E mais simpática." - tentei não fazer uma careta pela imagem que a minha nova versão tinha.

"Que horas são?" - eu ainda estava meio perdida.

"Quase duas da tarde."

"Caramba!" - dormi demais. Ele começou a mexer em seu notebook quando Edward entrou no quarto.

"Bom dia amor, está acordada há muito tempo?" - neguei.

"Acordei bem tarde." - ele me beijou.

"Sério que você está pegando a irmãzinha da tua mulher!" - Jasper tentou soar calmo, mas fracassou.

"Ela não é-" cortei ele.

"O Edward não namora mais a Isabella, minha irmã mais velha, agora só está comigo, formamos um casal lindo Marie e Edward." - ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, mas assentiu.

"Ela é muito melhor." - me abraçou. - "Ela é quem eu amo de verdade." - sorri envergonhada.

"Estou com muita fome!" - falei para tentar sair dali.

"Vamos comer algo."

"Será que não vão falar?" - não tinha como não ficar apreensiva.

"Não muito. Isabella deve estar dando um dos espetáculos dela. Mas eu não me importo, eu tenho você que na verdade é ela." - hein? Assenti, depois de um bom banho e de Alice, namorada de Jasper me emprestar uma roupa, fomos até a cantina.

"Ela está nos olhando." – sussurrei para Edward enquanto via Bella sentada como uma vadia em uma mesa não tão distante.

"Não importa, eu só queria que ela fosse cuidadosa com o bebê." - suspirei entendendo, por mais estranho que fosse, ele era o meu filho também.

"A gente vai dar um jeito nisso."

"Eu sei amor." - o abracei, lhe beijando a boca.

"Pirralha!" - escutei Isabella falar. Olhei para o lado e parecia que ela iria me matar. - "Pode ir se separando, ele é o meu marido, entendeu?"

"Crise de ciúme de você mesma? Ou é por que eu sou uma versão melhor de você?" - concluí.

"Você não tem o direito de aparecer do nada, se meter nas nossas vidas e ficar de casinho com o meu marido. Como se ele fosse querer alguém como você."

"Como se ele fosse querer você! Eu sou a versão que ele ama!" - sério que eu tinha que discutir comigo mesma? - "Aceita que nós duas somos uma só, eu quero te ajudar!"

"Dormindo com o imprestável do meu marido?" - sorriu com sarcasmo.

"Não! Eu seria incapaz disso!"

"Acho que nem para isso ele presta, seja inteligente, se eu estou tendo uma segunda chance de alguma maneira estranha, aproveite."

"Como?" - Edward me perguntou. - "Você não quer nada comigo?"

"Eu não posso ficar assim com você, eu só me entregarei àquele que me espera no passado, o meu amor."

"Ah! Então você não dormiria comigo, para não me trair no passado!" - concluiu.

"Essa garota é louca!" - Isabella balançou a cabeça. - "Vá embora de nossas vidas!" - olhos vermelhos e pupila dilatada, ela estava com muito ciúmes, mas não admitiria.

"Eu não sei como... Mas fique calma! Não se altere por causa do bebê." - ela deu de ombros.

"Gatinha, tá fazendo o que com esses perdedores?" - O mesmo homem de ontem a abraçou. - "Hey, essa é sua irmã?"

"Não!"

"Sim." - respondi. - "Sou irmã dela."

"E seu ex tá pegando a sua irmãzinha!" - ele riu. - "Nossa, esperava mais de você, mas vejo que não é tão diferente de mim." - beijou a Isabella, senti nojo, como se aquilo fosse em mim, abracei Edward.

"Vamos amor?" - assentiu, saímos rápido dali. - "Me perdoe?"

"A culpa não é sua."

"Claro que é, ela sou eu."

"Não, você não é nenhuma vadia viciada!" - me abraçou. - "Me desculpe, mas ver o jeito que ela está me faz muito mal."

"Eu sei amor, me desculpe por isso."

"Era tão bom ter você assim carinhosa." - eu ri baixinho, sentamo-nos em uma mesa distante e almoçamos.

"Então... Como estão meus sogros?"

"Ah, eles estão muito bem, ganhei uma irmãzinha, ela é mais como uma filha, mas..." - calou-se, não entendi.

"Gostaria muito de conhecê-la." - disse sinceramente. - "Como ela é?"

"Tão meiga e tímida, ela tem os cabelos bem pretos e lisos, os olhos da Blair parecem com os seus. Ela te ama tanto, mesmo que faça muito tempo desde que as duas estiveram juntas." - fiz carinho em sua mão. - "Olha." - ele me mostrou seu celular que era bem grande, no tempo que eu estava não existia ainda.

"Tecnologia, oi?" - ele riu.

"Nossa foto na lua de mel nas ilhas gregas, - me mostrou, nós estávamos sorridentes e abraçados em uma espécie de iate. - uma das nossas melhores viagens."

"Percebi. Como faz para passar?"

"Assim." - me mostrou. - "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Dezesseis anos e você?"

"Eu estou com vinte e cinco anos. Está certo, não fabricavam tablets naquela época." - eu passava as fotos impressionada com a beleza. - "Passamos um mês em lua de mel."

"Tudo isso?"

"É, quando você aprender algumas coisas ótimas da vida, você vai querer bem mais que um mês de lua de mel." - corei.

"Hum... Quando foi que eu e você... hum... sabe?" - ele assentiu.

"Foi rápido, você estava com dezessete anos, eu acho." - então foi rápido mesmo, eu estava fazendo dezessete anos antes de vir para essa loucura, eu não sei que dia é agora, mas acho que não era o meu aniversário, senão ele teria comentado algo. - "Nada aconteceu como planejado, estava chovendo, o auditório de ensaio da mamãe ficou sem energia elétrica e nós sem termos como sair dali por causa de um alagamento próximo a região, as paredes do backstage têm muitos segredos nossos a guardar." - arqueou a sobrancelha, fiquei com vergonha e comecei a cantar para distrair a conversa.

_Por tudo que eu sei, você poderia estar próximo_

_E todo ar que eu respiro, você poderia sentir_

_Por tudo que eu sei, você é apenas um pensamento que passa pela minha mente_

_E o que eu não daria para viver esse meu pensamento._

"Tanto tempo que eu não escuto a sua voz, tão linda..."

"Eu não entendi porque estou cursando moda, eu devia cursar música."

"As coisas mudaram minha linda, mas cante mais para mim?" - por que ele não me contava o que aconteceu? Devia ser grave.

_Por tudo que eu sei nada mudou_

_Nada nunca mudará se eu não deixar esse lugar_

_Por tudo que eu sei, você está esperando para eu suspirar seu nome_

_O que eu não daria para beijar sua doce face_

"Toma." - ele suspirou e colocou uma pulseira com um pingente de coração de cristal azul em meu pulso, era linda. - "Comprei hoje, é a sua cara meu amor." - beijou minha mão, um gesto carinhoso. - "Eu tenho que ir minha linda."

"A onde?"

"Fazer um trabalho, vou me encontrar com uma colega na biblioteca, - olhou para o relógio. - Jane já deve estar me esperando."

"Posso ir com você?"

"Poder pode, mas você vai ficar entediada com o conteúdo."

"Então é melhor eu ficar no quarto mesmo, eu fico na internet sabe que me distraio fácil."

"Sei sim, sabe voltar para o quarto?" - ele nem sequer iria levar-me?

"Aham, er, até mais Edward." - me levantei e sai de lá, estranhei ele me deixar vagar sozinha por aqui, ainda mais sendo um local enorme e desconhecido, claro que me chateei. Voltei para o quarto de Edward me sentando em sua cama, liguei a TV em um canal de clipes, eu não conhecia nenhuma música que tocava e amei algumas.

"Olá Bella ou de devo dizer Marie?" - Isabella adentrou o quarto.

"Tanto faz." - ela sentou-se na cama de Jasper.

"Sabe, eu frequentava tanto este quarto, mas não sinto falta nenhuma."

"Seria bom se você frequentasse, se você voltasse com o Edward."

"Não fale besteiras menina, quantos anos você tem?"

"Dezesseis anos."

"Você não sabe então porque eu o odeio, eu devo te proteger e não te deixar sozinha aqui com ele, ele não presta Bella, se eu sou essa pessoa hoje foi porque ele me transformou nisso."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu vou te contar tudo e depois disso duvido que você não fique do meu lado." - ela me agarrou pelo pulso. - "Vamos?" - eu fui praticamente arrastada para aquele quarto horroroso.

"Então? O que de tão terrível Edward fez para que você o trate assim?"

"Você pode até achar que eu sou a vilã dessa história, mas eu não sou." - claro que era.

"O Edward não é uma má pessoa." - ela riu.

"Se ele fosse uma boa pessoa e me amasse como ele mente dizendo isso para você, hoje eu poderia cantar e dançar."

"Como?"

"É querida, eu perdi a minha voz, eu não posso mais cantar e convenhamos que dançar sem música é impossível para nós, não há possibilidades de estrelar em um musical."

"Mas isso é impossível! Eu canto ainda, perfeitamente bem!"

"Não daqui há alguns anos." - ela começou a cantar e sua voz me deu arrepios. - "Viu como é?"

"OMG, mas o que o Edward tem a ver com isso?"

"É tudo culpa dele, ou ele não te contou do meu primeiro aborto? Que isso aconteceu ao terrível susto que ele me deu quando o vi na nossa cama do nosso apartamento com Jane."

"Jane? Ele disse que faria um trabalho com ela hoje."

"Deixo a mercê de sua imaginação o que será esse trabalho. Ele me traiu, no dia que eu fiz uma surpresa para ele, eu tinha gravado um CD com nossas músicas preferidas, eu não consigo mais ouvir aquelas músicas porque ele as escutava enquanto estava na cama com outra, como se zombasse da gente, eu gritei, perdi minha voz, traumatizei e perdi o bebê."

"Não pode ser. Você está mentindo." - falei tentando controlar as minhas lágrimas, aquilo era assustador.

"Não estou, eu não mentiria para mim mesma, ele foi a nossa ruína, e eu pedi aquele sex tape quando estava bêbada, ele jogou na rede e agora vem dizer que roubaram o computador dele, só você tolinha para acreditar."

_Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_**_._**

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa._

_Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir._

_Preso em marcha ré._

"Eu não sei em quem acreditar. Eu preciso pensar..." - saí rapidamente do quarto dela indo em direção à biblioteca a onde vi Edward com uma mulher sentados em frente à vários livros abertos, Jane levantou a mão e acariciou a nuca de Edward fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos e esboçasse um pequeno sorriso. Aquilo era muito para mim.

Eu não sabia para aonde estava indo, só sei que eu queria ir para casa, mas eu não sabia a onde estava. Eu estava confusa e perdida, me sentindo sozinha, todos estavam mentindo para mim sobre a minha vida. Andei por minutos ou quem sabe horas, o vento frio gelava a minha pele, eu me abraçava para me esquentar, mas era difícil já que minhas lágrimas me deixavam gelada. Eu viraria uma vadia que se drogava e bebia dormindo com muitas pessoas ou teria um marido que me traía, divulgava um sex tape, me fez perder um filho e minha voz? Isso era um pesadelo, minha vida nunca foi perfeita, mas era boa, calma, com amor e felicidade, eu não queria que esse futuro se tornasse realidade. Sentei em um ponto de ônibus quando vi meus pais saindo de um restaurante, era muita sorte, me levantei e corri rapidamente até eles.

"Mãe, pai!" - os abracei.

"Bella? Querida o que aconteceu com você?" - minha mãe me abraçou de volta.

"Eu não sei, só me levem para casa." - implorei.

"Calma, vai ficar tudo bem filha." - entramos na limousine, com meus dutos lacrimais transbordando.

"Mas você está bem? Foi algo com o seu marido?" - meu pai perguntou.

"Foi e não foi, eu não sei pai. Eu me sinto perdida, como se minha vida fosse uma farsa."

"Não é querida, você mudou se afastando da gente, mas sempre estaremos aqui por você, eu e sua mãe te amamos muito." - minha mãe acariciou o meu ventre.

"Como está o bebê?"

"Bem, eu acho." - decidi não envolvê-los nessa loucura, isso seria demais para eles. - "Eu não quero ficar longe de vocês." - entramos em um prédio desconhecido por mim e entramos em casa.

"Oh filha, se você está em dúvida do que está cursando a gente te apoia a trancar, pode começar a fazer um tratamento para recuperar a voz e fazer o que realmente gosta."

"Mãe, eu não sei o porque, mas eu acho que o meu problema não é em fazer uma cirurgia, acho que é um trauma."

"Eu sei, e eu já te falei isso, aquele foi um acidente horrível." - meu pai acariciou meus cabelos. - "Mas vai ficar tudo bem, você ainda vai cantar muito para a gente e para esse bebê." - era estranho eu ter que fingir estar grávida, mas o que eu achei mais estranho foi o fato de eles não perceberem a minha mudança.

"Mamãe? Papai? Vocês já chegaram?" - uma menina chegou à sala perguntando, seus cabelos eram num tom estranho de bronze, seus olhos eram de um castanho intenso, suas bochechas eram lotadas de sardinhas e aquele nariz era todo meu. - "Boa noite Bella." - ela me cumprimentou.

"Boa noite." - me virei novamente para os meus pais. - "Quem é ela?"

"Como quem é, filha? Você passou quatro anos afastada daqui e já esqueceu da sua irmã." - ah, minha irmã. - "Bia vem aqui abraçar sua irmã." - Bia veio toda constrangida.

"Oi." - ela me abraçou, a abracei de volta.

"Você tem o meu nariz sabia?" - brinquei.

"Sei, eu também acho. A gente tem os olhos do papai, né!" - assenti a sentando no meu colo. Observei bem ela, passei a mão sobre seus cabelos, era idêntico...

"Não. Mãe me diz que eu tô ficando louca!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"A Bia, ela é minha filha! Esse cabelo é todo do Edward!" - gritei histérica.

"Bella!" - minha mãe exclamou. - "Não fale essas coisas na frente da menina! Ela ficará confusa!"

"Mas mãe! Ela é minha, e é do Edward também."

"Você sempre soube disso e isso não impediu de dá-la a nós, pelo que eu me lembre você evita nos visitar para não vê-la."

"Não! Eu jamais a daria." - olhei meu pai que abria a porta para que Edward entrasse.

"Amor, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu precisava me afastar de vocês." - falei me levantando e fazendo esforço de manter a minha filha no meu colo. - "Vamos embora daqui?" - falei para ela.

"Para onde? Eu não tô entendendo maninha." - doía ouvir ela me chamar de irmã.

"Edward ela é nossa."

"Não é Bella." - ele disse sem nem olhá-la.

"Ela é sim, ela parece com você." - Bia começou a chorar sem entender. - "Não chore querida."

"Bella vamos embora, a gente tem que conversar antes que você faça alguma coisa." - coloquei minha filha no chão.

"Eu já volto, tá bom? Eu amo você."

"Tá bom." - Edward segurou em minha mão e juntos saímos de lá.

"Para aonde vamos?"

"Para o meu quarto, quem mandou você sair de lá?"

"Primeiro ninguém manda em mim! E eu não vou voltar lá, você é um mentiroso! Como tem coragem de me separar da minha filha?"

"Pelo que eu saiba, você chegou agora, e a Isabella assim que se viu grávida há anos, decidiu dar para adoção se livrando do estorvo."

"Jamais. Ela não é estorvo, é a minha filha."

"Você não pensava nisso quando engravidou com dezessete anos!" - hein? Com dezessete anos? Eu era muito nova.

"Você não me apoiou, tenho certeza que a ideia foi sua!"

"Não, a ideia foi sua, eu disse que poderíamos morar na casa dos meus pais e tudo mais, mas o que você quis? Você decidiu que os meus pai criariam a Blair enquanto os seus criariam a Bia! Eu fui contra, mas como o idiota de sempre que é cego por você, fui contra a minha vontade, eu visito semanalmente a Blair, mas você nunca, você nem quer saber e não me deixa ver a Bia."

"Gêmeas?" - ele assentiu. - "Mas e o aborto que eu tive? A minha perda de voz?"

"Você estava mais drogada do que tudo naquele dia, vai entender o que aconteceu."

"Você estava me traindo!"

"Não estava, pelo que eu me lembre a gente estava separado, você não queria saber de mim."

"Mas eu perdi a voz!"

"Você estava alucinando pela alta quantidade de álcool e drogas no seu sangue, foi por isso que você perdeu o bebê, você não aguenta o peso dos seus erros e quer os transferir para mim, mas você sabe que eu não fui o culpado! Você é uma manipuladora e faz tudo errado."

.

_Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto._

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir._

_Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado._

_Pode ser pior?_

.

"Não é possível." - perdi a força das pernas caindo sentada no corredor, meu corpo convulsionava de tanto chorar.

"Você vai acreditar em mim? Sei que não posso lhe exigir isso por você não estar presente nos acontecimentos, mas..."

"Eu acredito em você, eu sei que me assustaria em engravidar nova, eu tinha uma carreira, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, eu e ela somos uma pessoa só."

"Você estava assustada. A culpa não foi sua."

"Eu errei muito." - tampei o meu rosto. - "Eu preciso ver a Bella, eu tenho que falar com ela."

"Eu já tentei e não funcionou."

"Eu sei como conseguirei." - me levantei secando as lágrimas. - "Eu fiz a besteira eu a consertarei. Consiga as gêmeas no dormitório da Bella agora mesmo."

"Tem certeza disso?"

"Você me ama o suficiente para me ajudar?"

"Sim, eu te amo para sempre e sempre, e quero consertar tudo isso." - assenti e voltei para o dormitório, Bella estava lá deitada acariciando a barriga, fui para o banheiro lavando o meu rosto.

"Achei que iria ignorar seu filho."

"Nunca! Mesmo que o pai dele seja um idiota." - me sentei ao seu lado.

"Você sabe que o Edward não é um idiota, nós somos!"

"Eu não! Ele é quem me trai e não quer esse bebê."

"Você é louca, você é uma viciada que perdeu as coisas que mais ama por um vicio maldito e por medo, medo do futuro. Você tem que aceitar e conviver com os seus erros, só assim seguirá em frente."

"Mas eu perdi..."

"Sim, você perdeu um bebê, mas está grávida de outro e tem duas filhas lindas e inteligentes que te amam e só querem ter a mãe presente."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu vi a Bia Swan, ela é tão linda, tem o nosso nariz e os cabelos do Edward, ela tá tão grande que eu quase não aguentei pegá-la no colo." - ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo.

"Ela é saudável?"

"Muito, eu queria ver a Blair também."

"Eu também, mas eu não vou."

"Porque não tem coragem de vê-las e perceber o quanto perdeu, que negou a sua própria família, mas elas precisam saber a verdade, conviver com os pais verdadeiros, com o irmão que irá nascer."

"É menina." - sorriu. - "Edward é uma fábrica de fazer meninas."

"Tenho certeza." - sorri. - "Elas estão vindo te ver."

"O quê? Não pode ser! Eu não posso vê-las."

"Pode sim."

"Não deixe elas me verem, por favor. Elas não podem ter essa imagem de mim, eu não sou boa o suficiente para conviver com elas."

"Elas são as suas filhas! Você vai vê-las e parar agora de ser uma covarde, do mesmo jeito que conversará como uma pessoa normal com o Edward, se tratará de todas as maneiras para criar essa bebê e não errar com ela também."

"Eu não posso. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, eu não sei ser mãe, elas vão se decepcionar comigo, não quero fazê-las sofrer. Eu sabia que elas só seriam felizes se tivessem uma mãe diferente do que eu poderia ser, eu fiz para o bem delas."

.

_Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo._

_Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer._

_Mas se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber._

_O quanto você vale._

.

"Você aprenderia a ser mãe, teria apoio de todos. De Edward."

"Eu sei, eu só fiz merda como sempre, minha vida é um lixo, eu só faço coisas erradas e culpo os outros por isso."

_Lágrimas rolam no seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_E eu..._

"A culpa foi sua ou dele?"

"Ambos cometemos erros, mas a culpa foi minha, agora já é tarde demais para eu pedir perdão, não há como voltar ao tempo e consertar."

"Dá sim, afinal eu vim do passado para nos ajudar."

"Posso entrar?" - Edward perguntou com as duas crianças ao seu lado.

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_Eu te prometo que vou aprender com meus erros_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_E eu..._

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

"Pode." - falei. - "Oi meninas."

"Oi." - elas falaram.

"Minha filhas." - Bella não aguentou segurar as lágrimas.

"Mãe!"

"É verdade que teremos um irmãozinho?"

"Irmãzinha. Vocês me perdoam? Eu amo tanto vocês."

"Claro mamãe! A gente também te ama e estamos felizes que agora você nos quer." - Blair falou rapidamente abraçando a Isabella, era incrível como elas sabiam bem quem a gente era sem nos confundir.

"Edward?"

"Bella."

"Eu sei que a culpa foi minha, sei que não sou digna de pedir perdão muito menos de tentar voltar e consertar as coisas."

"Eu te perdoou." - ele falou sem titubear. - "Eu te amo."

"Oh, eu também te amo, me desculpa." - os dois choraram.

"Bom, odeio interromper, mas já interrompendo... Vocês prometem se perdoar, e não terem mágoa futuramente? Os quatro!"

"Sim."

"Vocês se amam?"

"Sim, para sempre e sempre." - a gente tinha a mania de dizer aquela frase para expressar o tamanho do nosso amor, ali eu tive a certeza, o amor era tudo.

"Serão feliz juntos como uma família para sempre?"

"Sim." - Edward a abraçou.

"Bem, eu fiquei confusa quando cheguei aqui e não entendi a confusão que vocês dois estavam fazendo, eu vim de um tempo em que meu namoro com Edward – que eu estou morrendo de saudade – era perfeito, vocês fizeram uma bagunça, no passado uma vidente estava comentando disso, Edward estava cético, mas ela me deu a oportunidade de arrumar tudo, minha missão era provar para vocês que erros existem e que são possíveis de consertar, ninguém e nem nada é perfeito, mas a felicidade existe e ela está presente no amor que sentimos."

"Obrigada por tudo." - Isabella falou.

"Eu que agradeço, daqui há alguns anos estarei com essas pestinhas, mas com tudo certo, já que vocês acertaram. Ah, eu não deixarei nenhum sex tape ser gravado." - eu ri.

"Eu te amo em todos os tempos." - Edward falou.

"Eu também e agora tenho que voltar para você lá no passado, você deve estar desesperado por eu não acordar."

"Devo mesmo." - senti minha energia se decepando.

"Não se esquecem de que se amam e são uma família, vocês estão destinados." - senti uma tontura. - "Até breve meus amores." - caí na escuridão.

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

"Bella? Amor, acorda estamos atrasados." - Escutei a voz de Edward de longe.

"Hum, bom dia?"

"Bom dia minha dorminhoca, hora de ir ensaiar." - hã? Eu tinha voltado, eu consegui voltar?

"Edward é você?" - perguntei ainda um pouco confusa.

"Claro, quem mais seria?" - franziu o cenho.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Dezessete, esqueceu?"

"OMG! Edward eu te amo muito e para sempre!" - falei empolgada em saber que eu tinha voltado, voltado para a minha vida, para o meu amor. - "Mas como viemos parar aqui? Cadê a Hannah?"

"Quem é Hannah?"

"Aquela garota da loja de esotéricos, que a gente foi no meu aniversário!"

"Como? Seu aniversário é hoje amor, aliás parabéns." - ele falou.

Será que? Foi só um sonho? Eu não iria contar nada a ele, mas parecia tão real, eu senti todas as emoções possíveis, mas era improvável, que loucura, me levantei.

"Bonita pulseira." - olhei meu pulso, a pulseira que Edward havia me dado no futuro, foi real, mas ninguém acreditaria em mim e eu deixaria as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, claro que com cuidado e já preparada para tudo. Eu olhei para o meu noivo com a certeza de que ele é o amor da minha vida. "Eu já disse que te amo hoje?"

"Hoje ainda não."

"Eu te amo para sempre e sempre." - sorri com aquela certeza.

"Para sempre e sempre."

_consertar você_

Fim.

* * *

Música tema: Fix You - Coldplay  
Música que Bella canta para o Edward: Kelly Clarkson - All I Know  
Gostaram? Confesso que foi uma aventura escrever essa one, tão diferente de tudo o que eu já vi!  
Comentem!


End file.
